


Bees in Bed: Blake's Jealousy

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Smut, masturbation reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: The stars are out, the moon is shining, Ruby and Weiss are sound asleep - and Yang hasn't come back to the dorm yet. It's just another thing keeping Blake up.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3, afterA Frank Discussion(explicit). (My BMBLB fic index)The explicit follow-up ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bees in Bed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Jealousy

_Where **was** she?_

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Blake made herself look back down at her scroll, and tried to actually pay attention to the Orlando/Furioso/Whitley/Aaria fic she was writing. 'Writing.' Was it really writing if she hadn't gotten more than two sentences tonight?

  
She couldn't sleep. There was just... too much at the moment. Her crime check - Torchwick was in jail, but she'd persisted in her habit - had turned up a domestic dispute that had escalated into an attempted triple homicide. The perpetrator was still at large. He was a Faunus. And Blake both desperately wanted more details, to try to understand - how close had she been to becoming one of the victims in that? Not the cop who had been shot, obviously. But Blake could read between the lines, and see that the other two victims were the perpetrator's spouse and their child. And feel a desperate surge of affection for Ilia, who had found her birth control pills, and kept her supplied, and never asked questions. Because if she hadn't... 

  
And Blake also wanted to completely forget about the incident, because part of her - a part she'd thought she'd quashed - was just... _full_ of excuses. Blaming the discrimination against Faunus, racist & trigger-happy cops, all the stresses that could just pile up and up and up until someone snapped - And all the excuses Adam had made for his actions. Which Blake - stupid, desperate, needy Blake - had taken for apologies.

  
Next to that, Orlando's dysfunctional harem was all good fun. Chaotic, messy fun. Which, again, she hadn't been able to work on at all, because Yang hadn't come back to the room after evening practice.

  
_Yang's an adult. She can take care of herself. Ruby knows that, she's snoring away._

  
_I need to trust Ruby. Yang's fine. Nothing has happened._

  
Blake went back to the start of her fic. Maybe re-reading would help her get back in the mood. Catch the inspiration that had slipped away from her.

  
_...What if Yang is seeing someone? Someone else._

  
Yang had said she'd never had sex. But there was still a lot you could do and still tell yourself you'd never 'had sex.' Blake had run down the entire list, after all, with Adam pushing her to go farther and farther.

  
_If she wasn't just lying to me. That's what girls do: lie._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_No, it wasn't. We don't. That was just one of his hooks. One he buried deep, pretending it was a joke. Repeating it. Until I believed it, and started thinking that I was lying to myself too._

  
_I hate being jealous like this. I'm not even jealous **of** anyone this time! I'm having existential jealousy, which is the biggest waste of time imaginable._

  
_She hasn't snuck off to a midnight rendezvous. And even if she has, it's not like she owes me anything. We're just friends._

  
_..._

  
_I have literally masturbated to her._

  
_... **Really good** friends._

  
_Yang wants to be more than friends. I want to be more than friends._

  
_Just... I thought I was in love once. I'm going to take the time to make sure this time. Make sure that it's more than just falling for the first person to actually treat me like another person, not just an elite fighter. Or personal slut._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_I can control myself. I'm not going to let my emotions control me. I have a brain; I'm going to look before I leap._

  
Blake started re-reading. Orlando modeling the new party uniform for the rest of his group. And Furioso not being able to keep his hands to himself, and Aaria just watching with big eyes, and Whitley sighing and starting to sharpen his sword, trying not to get obviously aroused-

  
The door opened quietly, and Yang snuck in. As much as Yang could sneak. Which wasn't _that_ bad, for a novice, but she had a long long _long_ way to go. Weiss was surprisingly good at it, by contrast. Yang and Ruby had both picked up the required footwork quickly, at least. But they weren't nearly as good at the stillness, the art of just blending into the background.

  
She made herself not look up from her scroll. Blake had been worried, but she wasn't proud of it. And she _definitely_ wasn't going to advertise that.

  
Yang went to their closet, digging in her bag. She pulled something out and stuck it in her underwear drawer, then set her bag on her desk. Started changing into her pajamas.

  
Not watching Yang change was a familiar struggle, at least. Blake's face was illuminated by her scroll, so if she looked, it would be _incredibly_ obvious. She tried to focus on her reading, and not on the surge of curiosity on what exactly Yang had returned to her underwear drawer.

  
Blake absolutely would not check. Ever. It was one of the things that had first clued her in to Adam's true nature, him rifling through her personal belongings. Even if he had justified it at first, pretending to be double-checking her packing, making sure she was ready for life in the new, more dangerous, more mobile White Fang. Not that Blake had _understood_ her discomfort until later. Once she had more pieces of the puzzle. And it was far too late to back out. Run back home, beg her parents to take her back.

  
Yang was allowed her secrets. Not even secrets, just a bit of privacy. 

  
After patting Zwei in his bed, Yang crept over to their bunkbed. Stopped, with one hand on her bedframe, before vaulting up. Leaned down to smile at Blake - and show off her cleavage, and Blake just wanted to grab Yang's shirt and tug it downwards - "Good story?" She asked, voice low.

  
Blake sighed and shrugged. "I haven't finished it yet."

  
"Fluff? Smut? Angst?"

  
"Smut. Our F&F characters."

  
Yang grinned. "Send it to me when you're done?"

  
Nodding, Blake tried to go back to her reading. But as Yang gathered herself to spring- "Late night for you." _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**! I almost made it!_

  
She couldn't read Yang's face. Blake didn't see any anger, or embarrassment, but the rest of it just flashed past her in a blur. "Pyrrha and I were talking."

  
_I've got to make up for my reflexes. My stupid, broken, jealous reflexes._ She set down her scroll, and looked Yang straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry. I-" _Will absolutely not say that I was worried. Or jealous._ "I'm just-" _Being a stupid girl. Madly in love with you. Trying not to be Adam._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Yang was waiting for her. Because she couldn't finish a thought. Even if Yang looked relaxed, like she was willing to wait all night.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"Do you mind if I ask if you had a good talk?" She didn't want to ask questions, just throw herself on Yang's mercy. But Blake knew she could over-react, and she really wanted - needed - to let Yang decide.

  
"I don't mind." And, mercifully, Yang didn't make her ask. She wasn't going to be petty about this. "It was a little unexpected, but I think it went all right." And wonderful, intuitive, beautiful Yang gave her a firm boundary. "I'm not really comfortable sharing the contents, without Pyrrha's say-so."

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"Thank you for sharing that much." Blake didn't like how stiffly formal that felt, but- 

  
"Can't sleep?"

  
_Thank the stars, Yang was taking control of the conversation._ Blake shook her head. 

  
"Need anything?"

  
Another head shake. Blake was perfectly content to abandon words at this point. They just weren't working for her.

  
"I'm going to go to bed then, okay?" 

  
Nodding, Blake decided to risk a word. "Okay."

  
"Night."

  
"Night." Two words without ruining anything. A record for tonight.

  
Yang bounded into bed, and Blake picked up her scroll again. Checked her alarms, saved her fic, and rolled her scroll up. Now that Yang was back, she should at least try to sleep again.

  
'Try' being the operative word. She had her eyes closed, listening to Ruby snoring away, Weiss' occasional mutterings - and, already, Yang's slow and steady breathing.

  
But Blake's mind was still over-stuffed. At least Yang wasn't angry at her. But...

  
_What had she and Pyrrha been talking about? Late at night? And Yang with something from her underwear drawer in her bag?_

  
_...What if that's where Yang keeps her vibrator?_

  
_I'm not going to be jealous. Pyrrha's desperately in love with Jaune, even if **he** hasn't realized that. _

  
_Besides, I don't even know that it was Yang's vibrator. Maybe she keeps a flask in there, and they were just getting drunk and talking about Jaune and I. Commiserating._

  
_Or maybe Pyrrha liked the underwear Yang wore at poker night, and wanted to try it on. Yang's yoobs aren't that much bigger than Pyrrha's._

  
_Maybe it's just some keepsake of Yang's, and she brought it to show to Pyrrha, because of some other talk they had? Something personal. Something I haven't seen._

  
_I'm **not** going to be jealous._

  
_...But what if it **was** Yang's vibrator?_


End file.
